A New Family
by 9tristanandmorgan9
Summary: In 1985, Timothy McGee was saved by a Leroy Jethro Gibbs and becomes a part of there family. Rated T just to be safe.


October 27, 1985

"Timmy I'm scared what's going on" said Matthew.

"I don't know. I will get us out of here." replied Timothy McGee.

Another scream pierced the ears of the two. It was silent for a while and then a shot was fired. The thump of a body hitting the ground was barely heard through the door. Both Timmy and Mathew knew by the sound of her scream, that it was Mary who was in the room. Both knew that the man would pick one of them next to go into the room, but they didn't know when. Timmy knew it would be Matthew next. The man said that he would save Timmy for last because he was the oldest. Before Timmy had a chance to warn Mathew the man stomped into the room. In his hand was a pistol and there was blood on his shirt. He looked over at the boys.

"Get over here now!" the man roared at Matthew.

"Noooo, Timmy help me."

Tim tried to reach for Matthew's hand but it was too late. The man aimed for Mathew, fired the gun, and then he was gone. The man had Timmy drag Matthew's body in the room with the other bodies. As he came back out, the man blocked his path.

"Stay in there" the man said to Timmy.

"What?!" replied Tim.

*whack* "Don't back talk to me"

Tim went in the room with at least a couple dozen bodies younger than the age of 8. All were raped, killed, and discarded in room. The man never moved the bodies. He could see all of his friends laying there with glazed, motionless eyes. Timmy knew he was next to be killed. He heard the man coming toward the room. Timmy thought that maybe if he hid, the man would forget about him. He headed over to a pile of bodies in the corner. He moved a couple off the top so he could crawl more to the bottom. He heard the man outside the door. Timmy knew he had to pull some of the bodies on top of him if he wanted to hide completely. As Timmy pulled the last body over himself, he heard the door open and close. He hears footsteps approaching him and then stop. He doesn't hear anything for a minute or so, and then he hears the man start to walk away. Timmy tries to push one of the bodies up to look and see if it's safe. It was one of the older bodies and happened to have maggots on it. As a couple fell in his hair and over his body he couldn't help but let out a squeal of terror. Immediately he heard footsteps racing toward him. Then the top body was hauled off of him and he was looking at the man. The man pulled Timmy out of the pile and put the barrel to his head. At that moment the door is kicked open with a bang.

"NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPON SCUMBAG!" says a man with brown hair with a hint of silver.

The man places his gun on the ground and puts his hands on his head. The man is then placed in handcuffs and escorted out of the room by another man in a suit. The man with brown hair walks over to a crying Tim saying "It will all be ok alright? I'm here to help you."

The drive back to headquarters was silent with an occasional sob from Timothy.

"What's your name?" asked Gibbs

Timmy was silent and did not look up.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but most people call me Gibbs"

"My name is Timmy"

"Well how old are you Timmy?"

"Eight, I'm eight years."

"He looked a lot smaller than 8, maybe 6 but not 8" thought Gibbs. "I'm taking you to our headquarters, it's like a really big fort where we work" said Gibbs with a hint of a smile.

"Really?! That sounds cool"

"Yeah it is. I'll show you around when we get there"

"Okay"

By the time Gibbs and Timothy arrived at NCIS, it was later in the evening and almost time for work to end.

"Is this where you work?" asked Timothy

"Yeah it is. Pretty impressive huh?" replied Gibbs

"Yeah. Where do you work in here?"

"I work over there" said Gibbs pointing."I'll show you later, but first you need to meet a couple of people"

"Are they nice people?"

"Yes they are, they are my friends."

"Okay then, that's okay."

Gibbs led Timmy to go meet Director Morrow in his office.

"Now this is my boss. We're going to have to decide where you'll go" explained Gibbs

"Will I go to a safe place? I don't want to go back to that house" replied Timothy with fear creeping into his voice.

Gibbs stopped, turned to face Timothy, and squatted so that he was eye level with him.

"We will make sure you go to a safe place Timmy. Hell I guarantee that you will be safe, even if I have to take you home myself." promised Gibbs

They continued on to Director Morrow's office. When they are outside the door, Timothy thinks he hears voices on the other side of it. Gibbs knocks and enters the room with Timothy following directly behind him. In the office were two men having a conversation.

"I just can't believe Alex would be capable of something this…."

At that moment, there was a knock and Gibbs came in followed by Timothy.

"We can talk later regarding this matter Mr. Smith" said Director Morrow

"Mr. Smith?! What are you doing here?" exclaimed a shocked Timothy

"Hello Timmy, I'm here because i'm the one who called NCIS." explained Mr. Smith

"I don't understand. This doesn't look like a police station though"

"Timothy, we are police but not for normal people. We are a special police for people who were once or still are in the Navy or Marines" stated Director Morrow.

"Okay. So is Mr. Gibbs a special police officer?"

"Yes I am Timmy. I help people like Mr. Smith all the time." replied Gibbs.

"Oh. Well how did Mr. Smith call you then?"

"I used to be in the Navy Timmy. I met Mr. Gibbs once before when he needed help finding someone." said Mr. Smith.

"Oh, that's amazing. I didn't know you were in the Navy?"

"Sorry to cut this short Timothy, but it's important that we discuss where you will be sent to stay with. Do you have any family nearby you know of?" cut in Director Morrow.

"No I don't. I was an orphan before I got adopted." replied Timothy.

"Well do you possibly have any friends you could stay with?"

"No, we weren't allowed out of the house."

"Well i'm sorry Timothy, but you may have to go back to an orphanage."

"Mr. Gibbs said I could stay with him. Didn't you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Is this true Gibbs?"

"Yeah it is. I promised him he would go somewhere safe even if I had to take him home." replied Gibbs.

"Tim will you please go with my assistant, Amelia while I talk to Mr. Gibbs" said Director Morrow.

"Sure. Then can I come back to Mr. Gibbs?" said Tim.

"Maybe, I just need to talk to Mr. Gibbs"

"OK"

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria? We can get a candy bar." said Amelia

"OK"

Tim and Amelia leave the room to go to the cafeteria.

"Gibbs are you sure you want to do this, you know it will just hurt more when he goes to the foster home." said Director Morrow.

"He needs to learn to trust and be a kid and I will do anything to let him have that." said Gibbs.

"Ok I just hope you know what you are doing."

Tim and Amelia return with smiles on their faces.

"Well Tim I guess you are staying with Mr. Gibbs for a while" said Director Morrow.

"Really?!" exclaimed Tim

"Yep" explained Gibbs "You're going to meet my wife Shannon and our three children". And with that Gibbs and Tim left with a smile on Tim's face.


End file.
